


Storybook Fantasy

by seimaisin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the siege of Redcliffe. Inside the Chantry, Bella distracts a distraught Kaitlyn with more pleasant thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybook Fantasy

They can hear the battle raging outside. Bella tries to talk Kaitlyn into moving farther inside the Chantry, but she refuses to budge from her seat next to the door. So, when Bevin bolts to the sanctuary with a group of other children, Bella sighs and moves over to sit next to Kaitlyn. “We’re going to be fine,” she says, putting an arm around the girl.

“I hope so.” Kaitlyn is shaking, and she puts her head on Bella’s shoulder. “I just - there’s so much - it’s been so long. So many nights.”

“I know. But that Warden is here to help, maybe that’ll turn the tide.”

“He found Bevin for me. He’s …” Kaitlyn takes a shaky breath; a moment later, she buries her face in Bella’s shoulder. “I’m just scared,” she says, voice muffled in Bella’s dress.

“We all are, sweetling.” Bella tightens her arm around Kaitlyn’s shoulders. There’s a loud banging on the Chantry door, which makes Bella jump and Kaitlyn whimper. She nudges Kaitlyn a few inches farther into the room and angles them away from the door. “Come on, let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Bella glances over to the center of the room, where Bann Teagan is pacing restlessly. “How about him?”

“Who?” Kaitlyn raises her head to follow Bella’s gaze. “The Bann? He’s very nice.”

“And very handsome.” Bella grins and pokes Kaitlyn in the side. “Don’t tell me you haven’t spent your days in here staring at him.”

“I was a little worried today to really …” But Kaitlyn trails off and blushes. “When Bevin and I first came in here, he greeted us and called me ‘my lady.’” 

“Oooooh.” Bella ruffles Kaitlyn’s hair. “So charming.”

“Be quiet.” But Kaitlyn is smiling when she lays her head back on Bella’s shoulder. “He is nice to look at, isn’t he?”

“Very. Much better than the scenery I usually get in the tavern.” Bella rests her chin on Kaitlyn’s head, looking over at the wall, where the Chantry artwork has been covered in cloth to protect it from the refugees. “Just imagine what it would be like to marry someone like him, hmm?”

“Oh, as if that would ever happen.”

“Hush, we’re thinking happy thoughts here.” It’s a silly topic, but when Kaitlyn giggles, Bella continues. “Would you? If you had the chance?”

“What? Marry Bann Teagan? Sure.”

“Of course you would. Not many men like him around, is there?” She feels Kaitlyn shake her head. “Handsome and kind and honorable, what more could you want?”

“It would be nice,” Kaitlyn sighs. “Sounds kinda like a storybook, though, doesn’t it?”

“Nothing wrong with storybooks, sweetling. If we can live through a horror story, why couldn’t we live one of the better kind?”

“Maybe …” Kaitlyn doesn’t sound terribly convinced, but she’s stopped shaking, so Bella considers the conversation a success.

Another loud noise just outside the door has Bella turning again - only to see Bann Teagan staring at the door, a hand resting on the latch. He must feel her eyes on him, because he glances over and steps back. There’s a half smile on his face that holds just enough amused guilt that Bella is forced to wonder how much of the conversation he overheard. She refuses to blush, though - she hears and says more embarrassing things at the tavern on a daily basis. Instead, she calls up a smile and gives him a quick wink. 

The Bann covers his mouth to hide a chuckle, just before turning to take up his post at the front of the room yet again. Bella sighs and lets Kaitlyn snuggle closer into her. Outside, she can still hear voices screaming in pain, but she closes her eyes and tries to imagine a storybook ending to all this. “Nothing wrong with a fantasy,” she murmurs.


End file.
